


养大一个师父之后

by AdieuAtha



Category: Asmodeus诡话集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdieuAtha/pseuds/AdieuAtha
Collections: Asmodeus





	养大一个师父之后

师父长到十九岁，只有在第一次压徒弟的时候红过脸。

徒弟不是那种典型的白白净净的长相，肤色略偏小麦色。肌肉匀称，四肢修长，腰肢劲瘦，沿着脊椎一寸一寸往下按，没一会儿整个身体就软了。大大的鹿眼包含着水汽看着你，看上去那么无辜却又那么诱人。他害羞的时候脸上看不出红，但耳朵却很明显的红透了，散着热气，这时候在他耳边吹一口气，他能直接被刺激得哼出来。  
他呻吟喘息的声音跟平时他说话声音不一样，一点也不清脆，透着一股子魅惑的沙哑，能一下子把人喘硬。  
一旦不小心发出声音，他就会忍不住去咬下唇，眼睫一敛，若无其事地瞟向别的地方，却不知道自己这个样子更加显得他惹人疼爱。  
扳过他的脸亲上去，他的眼睛又会瞬间瞪大。舌尖在他唇缝处轻轻一扫，两瓣唇便自动分开，吐出小舌与你的轻触。这时候没有理由轻易放过他，自然是要侵入占领他的口腔，用最猛烈的攻势打乱他的阵脚，崩断他理智的弦，让他把身心都完完全全交付于你。  
徒弟会忍不住缠上来，但这时候还会有些可爱的怯意，手臂不敢搂住师父的脖子，只能无助地搭上师父的肩，既不像推拒又不像逢迎。睫毛轻轻颤抖，唇间时不时泄出一两声羞耻的哼叫。  
要是有耐心调戏，可以对他说几句淫言秽语，徒弟不会也不敢生气，只会下意识地觉得是自己的错，然后露出更诱人有趣的表情。  
徒弟比师父大六岁，虽然对自己的欲望很诚实，但他依然会为自己的所做的事感到羞耻与难过。  
诚然，这种顾虑完全没有必要，但作为一种床笫之间的情趣，在这种时刻也不需要去纠正。  
你埋进徒弟的颈窝里，一点一点舔吻而下。轻轻咬住他的喉结，就像饱食过的狼叼住了一只走失的绵羊一样玩弄厮磨，饶有兴致地看着猎物在自己身下颤抖，却不急于一口吞下。  
紧张，无助又害羞。似乎不管多少次徒弟都是这样的青涩反应。  
将那一身单薄的里衣从襟口处分开，腰带仍旧束在腰间，让上半截衣服垂落在臂弯间，却又不完全脱落，犹如束缚一般困着他的两臂。下半截衣服半掩着他的下体，露出腿根处细腻的皮肤以及隐隐约约的春光。  
徒弟这时候已经接受了接下来要发生的一切，拿手背挡着脸，眼睛却从缝隙里偷偷往你那儿瞟，难掩视线里矜持又火热的期待。  
食髓知味，人没必要跟原始的快感对着干。  
无论是正面还是背面亦或是骑乘，都别有趣味，但徒弟还是对正面被你肏情有独钟。那种气势以及体位上的完全压制让他有一种从灵魂深处迸射出来的兴奋的战栗感。  
更何况还能看见你的脸。  
也许你尚且觉得自己在床上还算游刃有余，但只有徒弟才见到过他师父那种痴迷得几乎不加掩饰的简直变态的目光。  
那种状态跟你平常完全不一样，就好像他终于将孤傲出尘的仙人从云端拽下了凡尘，有了如他一般的七情六欲。只有在这种时刻，徒弟才会真真切切地感受到自己对你的绝对拥有。  
特制的脂膏自带淫靡的香气，抹上他的后穴，指尖一点一点打着转，时不时往里刺入。徒弟的后穴不能自己分泌液体，却实足的火热紧致，被脂膏扩张开来也是一样的水光潋滟，往里甚至能窥见那一点诱人的嫣红。  
徒弟放不开，下意识地夹紧了师父探入腿间的手，换来屁股上不轻不重的一记拍打，声音响亮，饱满的臀肉掀起一阵肉浪，暧昧无比。  
被比自己还小的人打了屁股，就算是师父，也羞耻得过了。哪怕乖顺如徒弟也要红了眼睛，含冤带诉地翻起眼皮瞪你一眼。  
而这除了让人下面硬得发疼恨不得直接插进去肏得他两眼泪汪汪，没有任何其他用处。  
徒弟难得的“忤逆”很容易激起师父的坏心，比如让徒弟自己扩张给他看。  
毕竟欣赏徒弟慌乱无措的样子的也是为人师长的福利。  
徒弟瞪大了眼，委屈巴巴地仔细打量你的表情，确定你没有开玩笑。他嘴巴张了张，但碍于你经年累积的淫威，挣扎了几下到底没敢反抗，只能颤巍巍地伸手去够你身边的精致小盒这个样子。  
绯色从肌理深处透上来，整个人都热气腾腾的，仿佛笼蒸里的馒头。徒弟没自己扩张过，指尖挑了一块脂膏就胡乱往穴里塞。两条修长的腿完全打开，那处窄小的肉洞直接撞进你的视野。你甚至可以清楚得看见里边红艳艳的媚肉在绞动推拒着意欲探入的手指。  
徒弟根本不敢看你，只会低着头咬着唇，毫无章法地戳弄着自己的肉穴，努力抑制自己发出羞耻的哼叫。脂膏受热融化成晶莹粘稠的液体，沾满了他的指尖和穴口。他太紧张了，原本早已适应承欢的小穴连一根手指都含不进去。  
过了好一会儿他抬头迟疑地告诉你他办不到，想要你来帮他。  
你知道你可以帮他，但没必要。你示范了那么多次，就像武学，他也该学会了。  
你示意他继续。  
徒弟只能苦着脸扁扁嘴，缓缓呼气去努力放松自己的身体。他的手指比你要粗糙些，毕竟练的是外功，整只手掌都覆盖着薄薄的一层茧，对娇嫩的内壁是不小的折磨与刺激。  
徒弟渐渐得了要领，手指在那个贪吃的小肉穴里“咕叽咕叽”地快速进出，媚肉随着动作被带翻了出来，牢牢咬着手指，像一朵娇气的小肉花。  
你得有耐心，这是一次回报不小的投资，忍耐得了一时就能让徒弟更坦诚地面对自己身体的欲望，以后在床笫之间能玩的花样也更多。  
终于等到他的三根手指都消失在臀缝之间，徒弟不知哪一下戳中了自己敏感点，全身一个哆嗦，啊的一下惊叫出声，向右软到在了蓬松的被子里。他抬头湿漉漉地看了你一眼，又飞快地低下头。  
是享用成果的时候了，这时候无论你怎么弄他他都不会再有一丝反抗，想要被狠狠贯穿填满的心思已经写满了他的脸。  
你将徒弟摆成跪趴的姿势，挺身插入后穴。  
温暖潮湿的肉壁迫不及待的包裹住他往里吸，徒弟仰起头发出一声淫荡无比的长吟，腰深深地塌下，蝴蝶骨振翅欲飞。  
你不打算给他多余的时间，直接以最猛烈的节奏撞击起来，胯骨与臀肉相击发出“啪啪啪”的声音。徒弟的身体被撞得不断向前移，口中的淫叫与操弄的频率保持高度一致。  
……  
你射过两次后，徒弟开始有些受不了地撒娇求饶，侧过脸拿眼尾觑你，声音含含糊糊像含了奶似的喊师父。  
你想听点好听的。于是你往那块软肉上用力顶了一下。  
徒弟发出一声惊叫，眼泪从眼角挤出几滴，顺着发烫的脸颊淌下。  
“我是谁？”  
“……是师父。”  
“不对。”  
“……那是……哥哥。”  
“……”  
“啊!……别……你，你是……呜呜，是……师父不要了……”  
啧，笨蛋徒弟。  
……  
徒弟这辈子做过最叛逆的事，就是刚拜师时心下一痒，把他师父当寻常幼童抱起来。  
他死也不会想到，若干年以后，他会被那个之前还不到他腰高的小童，插着东西从背后抱起来，肏到失禁也不放他下来。  
……  
“夫君……”  
你细细吻去徒弟脸上缠绵的泪痕，将累到睡去的人抱在怀里。  
“乖娘子。”

end


End file.
